The goal of this project is to evaluate the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of trans-Resveratrol (RES) in rats and mice exposed by gavage. RES is a non-flavonoid polyphenolic compound found in foods and drinks made from grapes and peanuts. It is currently marketed as a dietary supplement with health benefits including anti-infective, anti-inflammatory and antioxidant properties, lowering total and LDL cholesterol, prevention of wrinkles, increase in longevity, and decrease risk of cardiovascular disease. 2-Year chronic gavage toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of RES are in the in life phase. (this contract includes AIDS funding) Keywords: toxicity, carcinogenicity, gavage, trans-resveratrol, AIDS